Talk:Village/@comment-216.210.71.149-20130901045602/@comment-9531161-20130901055447
1. I don't understand... do you mean updates would "patch" the game instead of having to rescan them all? Unfortunately, I can't do something like that. Patches work by comparing hashes and stuff... you can't do that on Petit Computer 2. The chest space is set like that on purpose: you're not supposed to be able to keep everything ever! 50 items is quite a lot... Animal Crossing Wild World had 90, and think about all the items that were in that game! I'm sorry, I'd like to keep it at 50 for gameplay reasons. 3/4/6: I'm not going to add more trees, fruite, bugs, fish, or ores due to sprite sheet space constraints. I'm sorry. 5. What would be the purpose of this? I'd have to make an eating animation, and it would be quite a lot of work for a feature that doesn't impact gameplay. Again, I'm sorry. 7. I'm planning on adding more decorative items, don't worry. 8. Errr I don't want to make it easier to cheat. I'm sorry! You can't change the date or time of the DS from within Petit Computer, so I'd have to make it work on offsets. Although it's not all that difficult, it's quite a lot code just to let people cheat more easily lol. 9. I'm having problems with trashing items: there aren't any free buttons between the chest and inventory controls that I could use in both situations as a trash button. I'd either have to change the controls for the chest or inventory (which I really don't want to do this late in the game), or use a different button for trashing between the chest and inventory systems (which I also really do not want to do. I'd rather have consistency with fewer features than inconsistency with many). 10. Ugghhh, everyone's asking for this! As much as I want to keep to one file for gameplay reasons, I guess I really need to just do it. Lol all right, I guess I'll make some sort of multiple file system. It's going to be quite a while before I release a new update (as I stated in the first part of the Village page). 11. I've already got more flowers planned... but they may not wilt, just so you know (sprite space conflicts). However, I've got to finish all these other things I have planned (at the very least the arcade!). I keep stopping to go off and add all these things other people want, which is great and all, but I still haven't added all the stuff I want to add yet. 12. Not enough sprite space 13. I have seasons planned... but they'll just be a color swap. I'm not sure about weather. 14. Errr what do you mean? 15. You can already change your character's look. It would take an absolutely ludicrous amount of sprites to add clothes. In fact, it would probably take about 16 sprites (4 for each direction) for each ''article of clothing. I'm sorry, I just can't do that. I'm sorry I shot down every single idea (or stated that I already had it planned), I'm just trying to keep a level head with all these features. I've already got way too many things to add already, and I probably won't be able to get all the stuff I've already promised in (I'm really sorry!). I'm just one guy making this in my spare time between graduate school and a job. Oh yeah, I've got an idea for Village 2.0. It would basically change... well, so much, that save files wouldn't even be able to carry over. What I'd REALLY like to do (which I have a plan for which may not work) is: - Expand the viewable portion of the village to encompass the entire screen. This would have the rather interesting effect of being able to re-enable the "always on" real time environment (meaning bugs and fish would move around even when you're in a menu and stuff). It might also make weather much easier to implement... but I'm not sure. - Draw sprites on the GRP instead of... well, as sprites. This would have a couple of effects: the object limit would be lifted almost entirely. The only limit would be on ''animated objects... but the limit would be as high as it currently is now, so that's still quite a lot. The only problem with this is that it would probably conflict with almost everything... not to mention it would make the code SO much more complex. Of course, since your village would have different dimensions than before, I can't really make it work with current save files (it's not as easy as filling in the edges with random trees and stuff).